Broken Dawn
by Kitty-Lou-who
Summary: ROMY. Gambit is back to being a thief. Rogue is trying to adjust a new problems that have popped up, and old ones. And neither need romantic entanglements or Ms. Marvel.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Do people like actually read this? And if they do are you seriously gonna sure me? I have no money to give you.

A/N: I'm taking French this year and I've been dying to show off a bit, right, And Gambit offered the perfect outlet. So just something about French pronunciation: 'H' is never pronounced, so Catherine is pronounced Katrine.

Chapter One

A dark and stormy night or rather it was promising to be. Off in the distance thunder boomed, rolling in closer and closer like waves on the beach but not yet breaking. The air hung thick and pregnant, stifling enough to quench a man's thirst, and jagged forks of lightning periodically broke up the hazy grayness of dusk. A breeze heavy with the smell of rain blustered across the ocean kicking up sand and dust and swirling around the tail of a dark trench coat.

Gambit looked at the angry sky and the bay waves crashed heavily against the sands an angry gray color. Summer storms were not uncommon in the mid Atlantic. Only in drought years did summer go more than two weeks without one of those storms breaking. They were furious, but generally short lived. Although, storms had been known to get stacked one right on top of each other and then might last for hours and this always some how to happen at night and all but the heaviest sleepers would be roused and be forced to listen to booms, the patter of rain, and the crack of lightning for hours on end. It made Gambit miss the south sometimes.

Gambit glanced at his watch. She was late, how typical. After Magneto had vanished, Gambit realized that he didn't want to be caught in the middle of all the mutant madness. He was sick of it. He'd left, only to be dragged back in when his father had decided to get himself kidnapped. Then he vowed to return to mercenary status. Permanently. It hadn't taken long before someone had hired him again. Unfortunately he didn't like the guy even though he'd never met him directly instead always using contacts and messages. But that was what made Gambit wary, more than usual at any rate.

"'There's a strange foreboding in the sea, that crashes hard upon our hearts and wakens memories of shipwrecked dreams," someone quoted. Gambit faced the voice, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"Catherine," He addressed the girl then asked. "Frost?"

"Nope, Eileen Lynch," she said shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "Getting nasty out here." She dug her Converse covered heels into the sand and stood on her toes. "Anyway, you called, _mon ami_?"

"Oui. Client, don' trust him."

"Rem, when someone hires you, you shouldn't trust them," Cat laughed pulling out a notebook from her notebook. Gambit began describing the man as best he could taking notes quickly.

"All righty," Cat closed the book and held out a hand for her money. Gambit dropped a handful of crumpled bills into her hands. She straightened them out and counted them. "Thanks, Gambit." She shoved the bills into her pocket. "Get back to you as soon as I got something." She turned and walked away, long black braid swinging like a pendulum. Her green eyes were narrowed slightly as she walked. "Essex . . .Essex . . .hmm," She mused. At least, Remy had found a name for her.

Remy watched her go over the sand dunes and sighed turned going to the opposite side of the beach. He brushed a brown hair from out of his eyes sliding glasses up his nose. He straddled his bike and slid the key into the ignition. As much as the key turned on the engine it turned on the sky, and a pelting torrent of rain lashed against the ground with stinging icy intentions. He cursed loudly in French and gunned the engine. It was a long ride back to the Acolyte base. Gambit rode slowly as the sky steadily darkened and the rain decreased visibility drastically, dangerous. Creeping along slowly, painfully along the road, Gambit squinted hard through the pouring rain. His eyes gave him some sort of edge in the dark, windy road, but they barely helped with the rain.

And then there was thickening thunk and Gambit winced and pulled his bike over to the side of the road. A woman was lying in the road. Still alive amazingly enough, but unconscious. Looking at the way, she lay sprawled on the ground Gambit figured she's fallen, but from where? He glanced around and saw the broken branches of trees overhead that could match the scratches on her face and hands. He even saw a piece of fabric that would match the piece missing from her shirttail.

He picked her up and saw much to his surprise a body shaped dent on the ground. She was a mutant. As he crouched over her, she suddenly awoke. Her eyes bugging out and looking as hyped up like the drug revival scene from Pulp Fiction. She gasped for breath and Gambit leapt back surprised. For a few moments, she sucked in breath, not noticing Gambit or anything else. Finally suitably calm, she turned to him, blue eyes wide.

End o' Chapter one

All right, review please, good ones, please. Was there anything wrong with it? Tell me please. I'll be back.


	2. Chapter two

Thank you, everyone for all the reviews. .:bows.:: This is the next chapter. It's short, but they'll get longer. Yell at my muse. And the books Rogue is reading I recommed it

Chapter Two

Carol stirred and found a pair of red on black eyes staring at her. She jerked away. Shock was coursing through her and her heart was pounding in her chest. Where was she? How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was . . . . that doctor with that evil grin.

Suddenly her heart leapt again. She'd escaped? What about the others? Were they safe or had it just been her? Why was she wet?

Carefully, she tamed her trembling hands and looked up at her rescuer. "W-who're you?" She stammered out, hating that quaver in her voice.

He ignored her question. "Y'okay?" He questioned her.

She nodded. Invincibility was a power with few downsides. Her head throbbed a little, but minor considering. She shook off old memories. Judging from his eyes, he was a mutant like she was which made him a decent alley already. She swallowed her pride and asked. "My name's Carol. I'm a mutant. I need some help."

The man paused to look her over. She held her breath and clenched her fists, ready to fight him off if he had any ideas about the price of help. He still didn't say anything and his name was still lost to her, but he got up and offered her a hand. She took it holding it loosely afraid of crushing it with her strength and pulled herself up.

"Dere's a place dat I know of dat may help y'out," he said after a few moments of consideration. He walked back over to his bike and motioned for her to follow.

Carol climbed on the back of his motorcycle. His voice was nearly inaudible over the roar of the engine and the roar of thunder. He then introduced himself as Gambit.

Carol wrapped her arms around the man's slender waist and couldn't help but feel the strong ripple of muscles underneath the man's shirt. She shivered appreciatively.

They moved slowly for the first quarter of a mile. The storm making it hazardous to travel over twenty miles per hour, but the rain slowed, and the lightning came less frequently, but the rolls of thunder could still be heard.

Gambit jammed his foot down on the pedal as the break in between storms finally opened up. Carol caught her breath in surprise as they sped up and squeaked excitedly. The wind combed her hair and whirled around her, it was a warm fat breeze and it soon took the chill and damp off of her clothes. In fact, soon she was partially dry although she doubted that would last long.

She was about to ask him if Gambit could take the corners a little less sharply but stopped. He didn't have to do this after all. Wouldn't most people have left her in the road for dead?

_I don't die easy, _she thought with satisfaction as she crossed her hands and pressed herself closer to Gambit.

"Where're we going?" Carol finally had the gall to ask.

"Xavier's," He replied.

Rogue couldn't sleep; her voices seem to wake up just when she felt like falling asleep. She settled down with _Midnight Bayou _on a chair in the living room throwing both legs over the arm of the chair. The book was amusing: banter, romance, horror, everything that a normal person might experience. Rogue sighed and reached for her mug of hot chocolate and brought to her lips and flinched away. Still too hot to drink, she thought with a sigh, placing it back on the little table. The doorbell rang or buzzed as it was more a buzzing than a ringing. Rogue glanced up at the clock. Beast was still up working on an experiment and she's seen Sam, Bobby, Roberto, and Ray sneak down for a midnight snack. Being extremely stealthy.

Yes and the sky was florescent pink with green stripes. Which meant Rogue would have to get the door. The bell again. "Ah'm coming," she grumbled even though they couldn't hear.

She smoothed her shirt down and opened the door. "Gambit," she gasped gaping at him momentarily before it shifted into glared. "Whadda ya, Swamp rat?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"Dis is Carol—she be needing some help," he motioned to the girl next to him. "Dat's all."

Rogue looked at Carol. She was a classic: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Perfect aristocratic features, she reminded Rogue of Jean. Just what she needed. "Oh." Was that all she could say? Oh, what a stupid thing to say. "Come on in," she told Carol moving away and keeping a safe distance from the girl.

Glancing around warily taking it all in interestedly. She tugged at the hem of her shirt and then sent a brilliant smile at Gambit. "Thank you, Gambit."

"No problem," he raised his right hand to wave but his sunglasses fell from his fingers. Instinctively Rogue reached out to catch them, her fingers closed around them just as Gambit's hands tightened around them as well. Their eyes met and although it was only for about two seconds, it seemed like for all eternity, but then Gambit froze and then fell. Rogue wrestled her hands from Gambit's grip, a shriek issuing from Rogue's mouth as it happened.

Carol gasped and leapt back as the new mutant boys thundered into the room. "Someone get Hank!" Bobby yelled taking charge of the situation. "And the professor!"

Rogue rubbed at her head hearing a new voice thickly accented with Cajun join the others.

_Now, cherié,why'd y'do dat? _

Shut up, Cajun, Rogue ordered, trying to grab control back from him. Mah body, mah mind. Ya shouldn't beh here. Ah don't want ya here. 

_Now, Chere, dat's no way to talk t' me. Gambit jus' tryin' t'help. _

It would helpful to meh if ya weren't in here. 

_Now who's fault is that? _A different voice scathing and cynical growled: Sabertooth.

Rogue clenched her teeth and grabbed at the edge of a table, which slowly began to turn pink and then red. "Shit," Rogue thought.

Gambit! 

_Want some help, ma cherié? _Even as a voice he was infuriating.

What ahm Ah s'ppose ta do? Gambit's voice was soothing and carefully began talking her through the process she needed to use in order to keep the table from exploding.

Rogue struggled and finally, she managed to take the energy from the table. Trembling, she heard _Dere, dat wasn' so hard was it? _

No, guess not. Rogue gasped and fell to her knees, her eyes closing.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three

It had been three weeks since Rogue had accidentally absorbed Gambit and unfortunately, even in a coma, he still had one of the world's biggest mouths that Rouge had ever encountered.

_Dat be overpriced. _

Rogue gritted her teeth and put the bracelet back down. _Take my advice, chere. Dey didn' pay more'n twelve bucks f'r it. _

Rogue put the bracelet back and backed away slowly. Kitty had managed to talk Rogue into going to mall, saying she was moping around way too much. Of course Kitty didn't have Gambit yammering in _her_ mind. If she did it would be a totally different story.

"You didn't get anything," Kitty frowned and shifted her stuffed bags of clothes.

"Nope," Rogue replied crossing her arms. "Let's go."

"But I, like, didn't get to check out Hollister yet!" Kitty complained.

"We've been here for four hours already. You said it would be a short."

"For me, this is like short."

Rogue moaned, but didn't say anything waiting for Gambit to make his usual flippant comment. None came. She frowned a bit. Was it possible? "Let's go," she ordered Kitty grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her outside.

She walked quickly towards the infirmary. Her heat beat hard in sweet anticipation of hope.

"Hey, Rogue, where we you?" Scott demanded as she hurried past. "We were suppose to practice in the danger room, you're going to get out of shape."

Rogue ignored him. "Ah'm fahne, Scott!" She yelled back annoyed. He acted like all she'd been doing for the last three weeks was sitting around, eating bon-bons and reading romance novels. She'd been trying to master Gambit's powers which as cool as they were, really, really annoying. Anything she touched that wasn't organic was a bomb just waiting to go off.

She slowed as she opened the door to the infirmary and found Hank, Carol, and an alive and conscious Gambit. She nearly cheered. He was alive and up, not in _her_ head anymore. Gambit turned to looked at her and smiled.

"Well, Gambit, I think I can give you a clean bill of health," Hank was saying.

"Merci, doc," Gambit said.

Hank left and Gambit's gaze turned to Rogue.

"Ah see ya're up," Rogue commented lightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Carol move a fraction of an inch away from Rogue. She surpassed a sigh. The teen was scared stiff of her, not that Rogue blamed her. But the constant inching away or leaving the room entirely got on her nerves.

"Dat I am," Remy smiled. "Did ya miss me?"

Rogue snorted in disgust. She looked at her tennis shoes. "Ah'm sorry about that."

Gambit shrugged. "Bad chance. Chere, y'can drain Remy's energy any time, he has plenty."

Rogue rolled her eyes as Gambit turned his attention back to Carol. "So, petite, what have you been doing?"

Carol's blue eyes lit up. "Professor Xavier is going to help me find my family."

"Dat's nice," Gambit said. Rogue left the two of them alone. Carol had been in to visit Gambit every day. The girl had been in every day to check on Gambit. Someone had a crush.

This could certainly be interesting. In so many ways.

Cat pushed her lank curls off the back of her neck and closed her tired eyes. A headache pounded in her temples. Nothing. Two weeks and nothing.

Nothing. It was never this hard. Never before. Who the hell was Nathaniel Essex and why was he so damn sneak?

She stretched and massaged her neck. "Whoever this guy is I hope he rots in hell for all eternity."

Suddenly a blue window popped up. Nathaniel Essex.

A frown creased her brow and pulled down at her lips. "But it's blue . . .it can't be."


End file.
